


Secret Relationship #2

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [11]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Professor - Freeform, relationship, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: secret relationship professor and student</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Relationship #2

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: secret relationship professor and student

Bog turned, writing the outline on the board before class started. The outline was to give students a chance not only to see what today's lecture would be about, but also to give students who were slower at taking notes a chance to at least have an outline of the lecture. He was just finishing up when his phone vibrated. He frowned, pushed his glasses back up his nose and picked the phone up while the students continued to write. He looked over the text, his cheeks turning bright red. He glanced to the back of the class where he could see Marianne, glancing at her over the top of his glasses. 

She smiled, very slowly, then caught the side of her bottom lip in her teeth as she gazed at him. Bog felt his ears start to burn. He glanced down at the text again. It was a very explicit text about what she was planning to do tonight when she came over to his apartment. Bog swallowed and very swiftly put the phone down. He shuffled through his notes when his phone vibrated again. He glanced sideways at it and then back to Marianne. She lifted her eyebrows at him, so he picked the phone up and read the text message. 

This one was even more explicit than the last one. His whole face burned as he raised his eyes to meet Marianne's, this time her look somehow managed to be even more lust-filled. He quickly texted back, telling her “later,” but that he did like the texts. He quickly set the phone down, pressing his lips together and turned to start lecturing. About twenty minutes into the hour lecture, his phone vibrated. Bog looked at the phone then back Marianne who was giving him a very innocent brown eyed look, a half-smile on her face. He picked it up, read the text and nearly dropped the phone. He was quiet for a moment, the students all looking at him. “Ahhh, yes, ah it seems I have a family emergency...so we'll just pick up this lecture next class. Class dismissed.” 

The students started gathering their things up. Bog glanced over their heads to Marianne, motioning with his eyes. She gave him a triumphant smile and a discreet nod. Bog arrived at his office, gathered a few things, and told the office secretary that he was going to be out for the day. He hurried to his car happy to find Marianne was already there. Bog glanced around, but no one seemed to be paying attention as Bog swiftly climbed into his vehicle, leaning over to open the passenger side door. Marianne hopped in while Bog started the car and began to roll out of his parking spot before she even shut her door. 

Luckily, his apartment wasn't too far from campus, both of them hurrying up the stairs. Bog pushed the door open, ushering her in. No sooner he had closed the door than Marianne threw herself into his arms. Bog stumbled a bit, dropping all his books and paperwork. He managed to get them both over to the couch where Marianne started to pull off his clothing, yanking his shirt out that was tucked into his pants and trying to get the buttons of his slacks. Bog grinned, but murmured, “We can't keep doing this...” 

Marianne yanked his shirt open, popping one or two buttons as she did so. “I know, but you should not have looked at me over the top of your glasses like that.” 

Bog smirked. “You texted me first.” 

Marianne giggled. “I'm talking about that first day of class.” 

Bog pulled her down to run his tongue along her neck. “That was weeks ago,” he whispered against her ear. 

She moaned softly. “Still makes me hot.” 

Bog grinned, pulling her shirt over her head. “Oh, well—sorry.” 

“No...you're not.” She leaned down to breathe into his ear hotly. “And neither am I.”


End file.
